


девочка-война

by JaneIM



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bromance, Family Relationships - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, кларисса лучшая на свете, самая крепкая дружба начинается с драки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneIM/pseuds/JaneIM
Summary: она всегда рядом
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Clarisse La Rue, Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	девочка-война

Она всегда рядом.

Смотрит своими карими глазами с алым отсветом на самом дне, улыбается, больше кривясь, и хватает за шкирку, когда надо.

Она всегда рядом.

В первое знакомство пытается окунуть его башкой в унитаз, тренирует потом, помогает с поиском и неистово бьется за Эмпайр-Стейт-Билдинг. Бьется за то, что считает правильным.

Перси восхищается ею (большей частью, конечно, он не в восторге от ее ужасного характера), улыбается при виде нее и позволяет валять себя на матах, потому что она та, кто м о ж е т повалить его не задумываясь.

Она рядом, когда Гея возрождается и пытается их всех поглотить. Рядом, когда Перси (не)плачет из-за смерти Лео. Рядом, когда он не может спать после путешествия в Тартар.

Она сидит с ним на берегу, пуляет в воду гладкие камни и отвлекает разговорами о новой винтовке. Перси слушает вполуха и как никогда благодарен за этот фоновой шум. Она умеет поднять настроение.

Она рядом, когда Перси, злясь и ругаясь, рассказывает, как едва не погиб от рук чертовых духов и чертова Аполлона. Она усмехается и следом хохочет, ерошит ему волосы и замечает.

— Ты размяк или мне кажется?

— Я просто хочу думать, что в Риме у нас с Аннабет все будет хорошо, — честно признается Перси, закрывая глаза, когда попадает в крепкие объятия.

У них не все гладко, и Аннабет попросила небольшой перерыв, но Перси надеется, что кризис пройдет. Что у них с Аннабет все «навсегда».

— Все будет хорошо.

— Откуда ты знаешь, девочка-война?

— Просто знаю, рыбьи мозги, — прилетает ответ, и объятия на мгновение становятся крепче. — Просто знаю.

Она рядом, когда Перси идет в бар напиться до беспамятства, не в силах вынести того, что Джейсона больше нет. Талия осталась в Лагере, за Талией присмотрят, а ему… а ему нужно побыть одному.

Она садится к нему справа за барную стойку и просит водки.

— Если пришла сказать, что он поступил правильно, — начинает Перси, но его нагло обрывают.

— Я пришла напиться. Отвали.

Напиваются они вместе.

— Я рада, что ты пришел в себя, — говорит Аннабет на следующее утро. — Но впредь зови Риссу с собой и не заставляй бегать по всему Нью-Йорку в твоих поисках.

— Ты не ревнуешь, — констатирует Перси, потому что у него похмелье и прямо сейчас он даже не выпил кофе. — Почему ты не ревнуешь?

— Потому что Рисса любит Родригеса, а ты любишь меня, — Аннабет мягко улыбается, ерошит Перси волосы и садится ему на колени, укладывая его голову себе на грудь. — И у тебя должен быть кто-то, кто позаботится о тебе, если меня снова занесет.

— Воображала, — вздыхает Перси, прерывая самобичевание Аннабет на корню. Аннабет целует его в висок.

— Рыбьи мозги.

Когда Перси в ужасе бегает по ювелирным Нью-Йорка и резервирует столики в пятнадцати разных местах, когда мистер Чейз ведет Аннабет к алтарю, а Перси не может и двух слов связать, она все еще рядом.

И Перси знает наверняка.

Даже в Элизиуме Кларисса Ла Ру, эта девочка-война, все еще будет с ним рядом. _Всегда_.


End file.
